


Penance

by Ninkasa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninkasa/pseuds/Ninkasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're each other's punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penance

She wondered -- briefly as his mouth trailed along her jaw line -- if afterwards he felt guilt.

Or even better, if he was somewhat thrilled with the notion.

Meg grinned and brought his mouth back up to hers. 

Lucifer knew she was. It wasn’t every day you got your own personal archangel as a bed partner.

Well, wall partner in this case, but the point still stood.

She sometimes wondered if he thought his constant presence in her existence was his attempt at some sort of reparation. Or if he was simply a glutton for punishment.

She pulled back again, his eyes were somewhat dilated and she snaked her tongue out once to lick his lips.

“I don’t know, Clarence,” she said. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were getting attached.”

Honestly, she sometimes worried she was getting attached, but that was neither here nor there at the moment.

He scowled at her, breathing -- sort of -- heavily. “And if I didn’t know better, I’d think you were worried about it.”

Meg stuck her tongue out at him -- because there was really nothing else she could do. “Maybe we could do without the smart alec remarks.”

He frowned and let go, stepping back slightly. “It’s not -- attachment,” he said after a moment and Meg regretted saying anything at all. “It’s. . .”

She wanted to tell him there was really nothing to say about it. Rather that he didn’t need to say anything at all because really, that was a bit of a downer.

She had an awful suspicion down in her gut that whatever it was he was about to say was going to be nothing she liked and honestly, hadn’t she been to Hell enough times?

His hand came up to touch her hair and Meg pulled away from him quickly.

She frowned at him harder than before. She’d always had a suspicion -- ever since he’d turned up out of nowhere about a month after his boy had nixed the Apocalypse that there was something going on.

She’d at first thought that it was that perhaps he’d been sent to kill her. 

But then she’d grabbed him and -- well, kissed him, because really. . .who wouldn’t? And things had spiraled after that.

And he wasn’t attempting to kill her, but it did seem to be that he was watching her closely.

“Were you sent to look after me?” she said after a moment. 

When he didn’t say anything, she pushed on. “Were you sent to kill me?”

He shrugged at that and didn’t make any move when she stepped completely out of his arm’s reach. 

Meg grinned at the look of defeat that seemed to come over him at that. “Or -- or. . .more likely. Is this your own form of punishment?” She laughed slightly. “You couldn’t bring yourself to turn your back on your fucked up little family for the sake of the Winchesters at the end.” 

That much she knew. That much everyone knew. Dean Winchester no longer had an angel in his pocket. He was fair game again. 

“You’re not allowed to go near them,” Meg said.

Castiel scowled at her and Meg wondered why her mouth was operating separately from her brain. He could kill her with a thought and she was standing here taunting him. 

“I’m the closest thing you’ve got to being human,” Meg said.

“I am not -- human,” he responded. “Not anymore. That was taken away after --”

“Yeah. I know,” Meg interrupted. “You got a promotion. Everyone knows.” She grinned. “But you miss it.” She laughed, long and loud and it echoed against the brick walls of the alley. “You miss the effect of being human.”

She grinned. “I’m your --”

“Punishment,” he said and she faltered for a moment.

“Of course,” she said. Honestly, she’d been about to say “escape”, but six of one, half dozen of the other. . . 

Meg turned from him, then, glancing over her shoulder at the sound of what was probably an alley cat scurrying behind them. 

“You can’t be human. Can’t feel the way humans do. So you go for the nearest thing you can get to a human being.” She turned back as whatever it was stopped making noise. “If you’re going to be treated as an outcast by angels and humans you might as well have a --”

Meg clicked her tongue once at the empty air and flutter of wings that announced his departure.

“Reason to be.”

She laughed again, softly this time.

“That just makes me right, you know.”

The empty air didn’t respond.


End file.
